Fallen for you
by MoonlightMilana
Summary: Bruce contemple l'année qui vient de s'écouler tandis que son meilleur ami se retrouve dans le coma. Pourra-t-il comprendre comment il en est arrivé là ? Parviendra-t-il à démêler ses sentiments conflictuels ?


**Rating :** K+, variable selon les chapitres

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'action est basée sur le film des Avengers et ne prend pas en compte Iron Man 3.

**Résumé :** Bruce contemple l'année qui vient de s'écouler tandis que son meilleur ami se retrouve dans le coma. Pourra-t-il comprendre comment il en est arrivé là ? Parviendra-t-il à démêler ses sentiments conflictuels ?

**Pairing :** Tony/Bruce. Autres couples à venir.

**Note :** C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une si grande entreprise : les chapitres ! J'ose espérer que ce projet aboutira et qu'il vous plaira ! J'avoue être encore une grande novice, donc pardon pour les éventuels écueils et pour les fautes également. Tous les homophobes, veuillez passer votre chemin, s'il vous plait ! Amour entre hommes en vue, vous voilà prévenu. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Stay**

Il n'avait jamais eu aucune importance en tant qu'homme et il ne s'en était jamais donné une. Il n'existait personne au monde qui pouvait le détester plus que lui-même. Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu envie de donner un sens à son existence. Il aidait les gens, car il ne pouvait s'aider lui-même. La seule chose qu'il avait su aimer et contrôler dans sa vie, c'était la science, la seule chose que l'Autre ne lui avait pas prise. Il n'avait pas d'amour-propre, un piètre sens de l'humour, une hypersensibilité hors du commun et un physique moyen, toujours tiré par les traits de la lassitude. Il n'était pas de ceux qui restaient au même endroit toute leur vie. Il n'était pas de ceux qui pouvaient se mettre en colère ou perdre contrôle. Il n'était qu'un physicien qui, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, se laissait porter tel un spectateur de sa propre vie. Il avait toujours été prudent, trop prudent. Il avait toujours été à coté de la plaque, à ne pas avoir la moindre considération pour sa propre vie. Il serait toujours timide, avec un sourire désolé sur le visage, comme pour s'excuser d'exister. Il avait passé sa vie à fuir, il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu. Puis, on le retrouva. Les Avengers furent créé. Et un ouragan balaya sa vie passée d'un revers comme s'il n'avait jamais abriter un monstre en lui. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il avait mis la pagaille et avait chamboulé complètement le cours de sa vie. Cet ouragan ? Il se nommait Tony Stark.

- Dr Banner ?

Le concerné sortit rapidement de son pseudo-sommeil en entendant la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Miss Potts. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux énergiquement. Il s'était endormi en pleines recherches, si bien qu'il avait la marque de son clavier imprimé sur sa joue ainsi que la trace des feuilles sur lesquelles il s'était assoupi. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et très vite, il fut opérationnel. Il se leva et rejoignit aussi vite que possible la jolie rousse. En quelques regards, en quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Il pensait avoir mal interpréter mais ça n'était pas le cas, la jeune femme était tendue et malgré son petit sourire, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Très vite, il pensa qu'on avait besoin de l'Autre, puisque son ressors n'avait plus été demandé depuis un moment. A cette pensée, le Hulk se réveilla doucement dans sa tête, beaucoup plus long que le docteur à émerger. Il rejoignit Pepper comme si de rien n'était, lui adressant un sourire pour tenter de l'apaiser, puis il posa sur elle un regard inquisiteur.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère, et il y avait une notion d'urgence dans sa voix.

- Ne suis-je donc pas ici pour cela ?, lança-t-il.

- Pas cette fois, Bruce, répondit-elle tranquillement.

La jeune femme était très rarement familière avec lui malgré leur relation amicale, il fronça donc les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom, signe qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Signe qu'on avait besoin de lui et pas du monstre, ce qui le fit vite paniquer – après tout, il était très bien dans son laboratoire. Son pas devint tout à coup moins pressé, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans quelque chose qui nécessitait son intervention unique, après tout il n'avait pas les facultés destructrices de l'Autre.

- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe, Pepper. Il n'y aura pas de soucis à ce que je laisse ma place…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, le coupa-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi me quémandez-vous ?

- Tony est dans le coma.

* * *

- Que s'est-il passé, Pepper ? J'ai le droit de savoir.

Rapide, succinct et précis, pour ne pas qu'on s'intéresse de près aux tremblements dans sa voix. Pour qu'on ne remarque ses yeux qui s'étaient voilés d'inquiétude. Bruce avait essayé tant bien que mal de garder tout le sang froid qu'il possédait lorsque Pepper lui avait fait cette annonce, glaçant son sang par la même occasion. Toute sa fragilité avait éclaté seulement lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, parcourant tous les deux le long corridor blanc menant jusqu'à la salle d'attente, silencieux à en mourir. Il avait horreur du confinement dans lequel ils évoluaient, horreur de ce labyrinthe de couloirs et de cette absence de fenêtres, voire même de portes. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de rompre le froid polaire qui régnait dans cet établissement. Malgré le fait que Pepper soit là, il ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité. De plus, elle ne lui avait rien dit d'autres que le principal, restant évasive sur les détails. Pourtant, il avait le droit de savoir, non ? Il connaissait pertinemment les travers du richissime Tony Stark mais il savait aussi qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à tout cela. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme entre dans son laboratoire, il y a de cela à peine quelques heures. Tout de suite, il s'était sentit trahi au plus profond de son être. Au final, Tony avait agi avec lui comme avec tous les autres : il n'avait été qu'une simple expérience pour lui, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait été très en colère après tout cela, pourtant, la part la plus obscure de lui-même ne s'était pas encore manifesté, l'inquiétude laissant place à tout le reste. Qu'est-ce que ça serait, cette fois-ci ? Coma éthylique ? Bien trop simple pour un esprit si brillant. Saut de l'ange du haut de la plus haute tour ? Impossible. Il avait le vertige depuis son accident, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Combat dans un bar ? Trop trivial. Bruce fit milles hypothèses, rageant dans sa barbe à propos de promesses non tenues, jusqu'à ce que sa voisine décide de rompre les inepties qui couraient dans sa tête.

- Il a voulu te sauver la vie.

Le tutoiement fusa, naturellement. La jeune rousse décida qu'il était temps de lui accorder son entière amitié, ainsi que son entière confiance. Elle put admirer la myriade de couleurs par laquelle le docteur passa, apercevant une pointe de vert délicate qui s'était attardée dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent noisettes. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il avait pensé que Tony était retombé dans cette instabilité qui l'avait caractérisé pendant tellement d'années, ignorant les changements notoires qu'il avait connu durant un an, la peur triomphant sur tout le reste. Bruce Banner resterait toujours celui qui avait le plus peur de perdre Tony, au final. Elle s'arrêta en même temps que lui lorsqu'il posa un regard incertain sur elle, comme s'il avait était au bord d'un précipice. Elle devait éviter que la culpabilité s'abatte sur lui à tous prix.

- Bruce, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux, et son ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux.

- Je te suis.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle d'attente, vide de monde. L'intégralité de l'hôpital avait été mise sous la surveillance étroite du SHIELD, évitant ainsi un afflux de monde et laissant les deux comparses se retrouver en tête à tête.

Tandis que Bruce buvait les paroles de la jeune femme, il put à loisir évaluer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis un an.

* * *

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois mois que les Avengers s'étaient tous installés à la Tour Stark, après que chacun ait fini leur mission respective. Ainsi, Thor, après avoir assisté à la condamnation de son frère, était retourné sur sa précieuse terre. Natasha et Clint, quant à eux, profitèrent d'une de leur nombreuse victoire pour emménager également, ce que Tony ne vit pas d'un si mauvais œil puisqu'il ramenait avec eux la pointe de la technologie en question d'espionnage, il pourrait ainsi s'amuser à ses heures perdues. Steve avait été le dernier à rejoindre la bande, après que ses rapports avec le propriétaire fut un peu moins hostiles. Si bien que ce fut Bruce qui fut le premier à intégrer la demeure du playboy milliardaire, puisque c'était celui-ci qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas se rendre à l'aéroport tout de suite, puisque c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de rester quelques temps, argumentant qu'un physicien comme lui ne pouvait pas passer à cote d'une telle opportunité. Ainsi, la première chose qu'il découvrit une fois installé, ce fut l'immense technologie qu'abritait les murs des derniers étages de la tour. Bruce avait poussé un sifflement admiratif, tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il n'était là que pour quelques jours. Il s'était tout de suite senti chez lui, il ne pouvait que l'admettre. Hors, plus d'une fois il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Tony qu'un homme comme lui n'avait strictement rien à faire en pleine ville, de surcroît celle qu'il avait déjà en partie détruite. Il était un monstre et un monstre ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au même endroit pendant trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'habituer à cet environnement et à s'y attacher, c'était hors de question. Cependant, il n'avait pas trouvé un auditoire assez conciliant. Si Bruce était si ingérable que cela, lui avait répondu son interlocuteur, c'est bien parce qu'il n'avait pas vécu avec Iron Man en personne. Il était de notoriété publique que Tony avait toujours le dernier mot, et il était inutile de jouer avec les nerfs d'un homme aussi narcissique. Ainsi, il était advenu que Bruce resterait s'il ne causait aucun dégâts – et Tony s'était juré d'aller le chercher si incidents il y avait, même si le physicien n'en savait rien, bien entendu.

Fort heureusement, les dix derniers étages aménagés pour la science avaient été épargnés par la bataille. Hors, ça n'était pas le cas pour l'ensemble de la tour. Bruce et Tony avaient passés plus d'une semaine à tout déblayer, ensemble, petit à petit, sans aucune autre aide que celle de leurs muscles. Bruce s'était alors sentit important et utile en tant qu'homme, comme il l'avait déjà ressenti en présence de l'homme de fer. Il n'avait pas vu les jours passer, tout semblait tellement plus simple avec le milliardaire, il avait beau faire preuve d'une immaturité excessive, il devait reconnaître que le playboy avait fait beaucoup d'efforts sur lui-même, surtout depuis qu'il était tombé du ciel. Le docteur laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Toutes revenaient à Tony, pour l'heure, si bien qu'il resta cinq bonnes minutes à le regarder sans vraiment le voir, jusqu'à ce que celui qu'il contemplait remarque cette attention si soudaine qu'il lui portait. Bruce retourna vite à la réalité, se fichant des tartes mentales, essayant de se reforger une carapace de nonchalance, affirmant que oui, oui tout allait bien. Ils reprirent le déblaiement. A la fin du mois, ils avaient finis leur travail avec brio et, indéniablement, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Si bien que Bruce finit par se dire que, tôt ou tard, il allait sortir de ses gonds. C'était une évidence : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre entre parenthèses sa dangerosité. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux ou trois mois qu'il était installé dans la tour. Le séjour bref qu'il avait prévu s'était vite effiloché au fil du temps passé avec son boute-en-train de collègue. Mais une tâche noire entachait ce beau tableau : il devait partir, maintenant, il était temps. Trop de monde abritait la Tour désormais et les situations aboutissant à de la colère finiraient bien par arriver. Il devait prendre de la distance, tout de suite. Fuir, pendant qu'il en était encore temps, même s'il aurait aimé partager quelques expériences de plus avec son ami. Il décida donc, plusieurs jours après l'installation des derniers Avengers, de lancer négligemment le sujet, comme s'il ne l'avait pas préparé des millions de fois dans sa tête. Il était seul avec le propriétaire de la Tour, ayant tout calculé au centimètre près. Il s'avérait juste qu'il avait omis un détail – on ne devait jamais faire aucun plan quand notre interlocuteur avait un égo aussi grand que celui d'Anthony Stark.

- Vous savez, j'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que…

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !, le coupa immédiatement le milliardaire, pressant.

- Je vous signale que vous ne m'avez même pas laissé finir, Stark !

- Je me dois de te soutenir dans ta démarche, voyons ! Alors, qu'attends-tu pour la mettre à application ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais encore perdre du temps, rajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

- Vous vous méprenez, j'imagine.

- Me méprendre, moi ? Tu es tellement incohérent, parfois, Bruce. Alors, tu vas te décider à me tutoyer ?

- Oh. Vous croyez que j'allais vous tutoyer !, le susnommé soupira négligemment, cet homme faisait-il exprès d'être aussi irritant ?

- Quoi d'autre, voyons ?, reprit-il très rapidement.

Le plus vieux haussa les sourcils, buté, se tournant vers le physicien avec un regard de chien battu. Bruce saisit immédiatement qu'il avait compris, le bougre. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à fuir le problème ? Il croyait posséder la science infuse au point de pouvoir gérer ce que lui-même n'avait jamais su contrôler pendant des années ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait rentrer dans son jeu ?! Il se leva de son siège, posa ses lunettes. Son plan avait changé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait bouillir de colère. Tiens ? En colère ? Et l'Autre ne se manifestait pas encore ? Il chassa cette pensée et fit face à l'homme de fer. Celui-ci le surplombait de quelques centimètres mais l'urgence dans les yeux de Bruce fit reprendre un peu de sérieux à l'aîné.

- Écoute-moi bien, s'emporta-t-il légèrement, avec sa voix douce un peu plus haute que d'habitude, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère, alors tu vas me laisser parler. Pour une fois, tu vas écouter. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, tu le sais autant que moi, alors tes petites préoccupations futiles de tutoiement, crois-moi que ça me passe complètement au-dessus. A l'heure qu'il est, je devrais déjà être au fin fond d'une forêt, au moins je ne blesserais personne, tu saisis ? Je n'aurais jamais du mettre un pied dans cette fichue ville ! Tu aurais du m'emmener à l'aéroport, ce jour-là, pas m'emmener avec toi. Oh, mais suis-je bête, Monsieur Tony Stark a toujours ce qu'il veut ! Mais je ne resterai pas plus longtemps ici, si c'est pour vivre dans la peur de vous blesser, tous ! Et je ne sais qui d'autres encore…

Plein de hargne, il disparut, ne contrôlant plus toute cette colère qui circulait dans ses veines. L'Autre prenait sa place et déjà, il sentait les dernières parcelles de calme qui l'habitaient disparaître au fur et à mesure. Il semblerait qu'il avait été serein pendant trop longtemps, la balance devait être rééquilibrée, il avait encore une preuve qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester continuellement au même endroit, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être stable avec cette chose en lui. Il devait le détruire. Quoique puisse en dire qui que ce soit. Il disparut dans un tourbillon, sans aucun autre mot. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans la tour après qu'il l'ait restauré de ses propres mains, s'il venait à causer des dégâts ici, cela serait un échec cuisant de plus. Il profita de sa dernière lueur de lucidité pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Tony, quant à lui, fut mouché. Oui, oui, nous parlons bien du même et grand Iron Man, roi de la provocation et des longues tirades à en faire pâlir le plus grand des orateurs. Aucun mot n'avait pu sortir. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher son ami d'en arriver à cette considération, malgré le fait qu'il ait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Il savait que cela finirait par arriver, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela serait si tôt. Morose, il s'assit sur le siège du docteur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait mis en colère, lui et son foutu tempérament ! N'aurait-il simplement pas pu lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas partir ? Qu'il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés ? En tant que collègue… Bien évidemment. Bien évidemment ? Tony passa une main lasse sur son visage, se frottant les tempes. Mais où en était-il ? Et qu'allait-il faire dans un si grand laboratoire, privé de son colosse préféré ? Il soupira bruyamment. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Pepper pour rentrer dans la pièce. Ignorante de la situation, elle tiqua quand elle aperçut les diverses machines jonchant le sol, les fils électriques coupés ici et là, les meubles renversés, ainsi que des milliers de dossiers et de feuilles répandues un peu partout dans la pièce. Son visage passa de la surprise à l'inquiétude lorsque, enfin, elle vit son ami assis à broyer du noir. Clémente, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'état de la pièce, remarquant seulement l'absence qui justifiait tout cela. Elle connaissait Tony Stark mieux que personne et elle savait qu'il était entrain de culpabiliser. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, posant une main délicate sur son épaule. Il daigna enfin lever la tête vers elle.

- Il reviendra, Tony.

- Non, non, et sa voix semblait éraillée quand il parlait, pas cette fois, Pepper. J'ai joué aux cons, et voilà que je le mets en colère, en plus ! Franchement, je m'applaudis. A croire que je n'attendais que ça… Attends, tu penses qu'il croit ça ? Ça serait juste complètement stupide, ça n'était absolument pas une expérience, je voulais juste qu'il reste ici, car il avait l'air tellement serein… Enfin jusqu'à ce que… Je suis monstrueux, Pepper, monstrueux, oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ? Pepper, Pepper ? Je panique, est-ce que je panique…

- Calme-toi, voyons, le coupa-t-elle nettement, respire un grand coup. Voilà, essaye de reprendre ton souffle, ça va aller.

Depuis que Tony avait goûté aux aléas du sacrifié, il était sujet à différente crise de panique et même si il essayait tant bien que mal d'être seul quand cela lui arrivait, Pepper connaissait ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité et savait très bien que, malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien admettre, il souffrait. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité de revenir vivant et il se souvenait combien, malgré l'armure, il n'avait été qu'un homme face à la mort, dépourvu de toute capacité mentale et physique. Il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire tas de ferraille qui tombait du ciel et depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait toujours le sentiment qu'il allait perdre quelque chose. Il avait goûté à l'absence d'infaillibilité, il avait goûté à la mortalité et la vulnérabilité. Au final, le Capitaine avait raison, il n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui, même lorsqu'on avait remplacé son cœur. Tout s'était effondré autour de lui et il avait contemplé chacune de ses déchéances, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tout d'abord, il avait laissé Pepper lui échapper entre ses doigts maladroits, lui avouant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant qu'elle pouvait le faire. Puis, il avait été réduit à néant en tant qu'homme, il avait perdu toute crédibilité à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Même son saut de l'ange avait été pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas : tout le monde pensait qu'il avait voulu ainsi se mettre en avant, alors que ça avait été la première fois qu'il n'avait nullement penser à sa sauvegarde. Nombres de ses inventions avaient été éradiquées après le passage de Loki et de ses subalternes et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait bien montrer, il tenait à chacune de celles-ci. Il avait petit à petit perdu son sang froid, lui le grand Tony Stark commençait à sérieusement se remettre en question. Puis, quand tout sembla se remettre doucement en place, quand l'équilibre vint petit à petit, il finit par perdre le plus important. Bruce. Sortant de sa morosité, Tony vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Pepper, décidant de laisser parler l'homme derrière la carapace qu'il s'était construite ces derniers mois.

- Je suis désolée, Pepper.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais. Elle avait immédiatement deviné de quoi il parlait, suivant le chemin tortueux qu'avaient pris les pensées de son ancien amour. J'ai pris du recul grâce à tout ça et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'une fois de plus, tu avais entièrement raison. Jamais tu n'aurais pu m'aimer comme je t'aimais, puisque moi-même j'ignorais tout de cet amour, et ce qu'il représentait exactement pour moi.

- Vraiment ? Tony n'était pas du genre à poser des questions aussi rhétoriques que celle-là, il n'était pas du genre à participer à la conversation, mais il s'agissait de Pepper et il s'agirait toujours d'elle, et il était toujours prêt à écouter puisque c'était elle dont il était question.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, et tu le sais. Je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma parole, quoiqu'il se passe. Maintenant, je sais que dans mon cœur, tu es comme un frère. Invivable et impossible, certes. Mais sur lequel je veillerais toujours, inlassablement.

- Que ferais-je sans vous, Miss Potts ?, Tony ne put cacher sa voix éraillée, il avait été bouleversé par les propos de la jeune femme, et, il devait bien l'avouer, grandement soulagé.

- Serait-ce de l'émotion dans vos yeux, Anthony Stark ?, Et Tony comprit que son prénom n'avait jamais aussi bien sonné que dans sa voix.

- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai quelqu'un à récupérer. Il posa un baiser sur son front, la remerciant silencieusement. Il y avait des choses qui restaient immuables, il y avait des mots que jamais Tony ne pourrait exprimer autrement que par ses yeux, ou ses actes.

Il sortit du laboratoire en lui lançant un dernier regard débordant d'amour, se dirigeant vers la pièce aménagée pour ses armures. Au final, ils avaient enfin pu réussir à mettre des mots sur cet amour intense qu'il partageait, entre la compréhension et la taquinerie, l'irritation et le respect. Pepper eut un léger sourire, espérant au fond d'elle qu'un jour Tony arriverait à saisir que si elle avait compris toute la complexité de cet amour, c'était grâce à lui. En effet, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'aimer autant qu'il aimait Bruce. Jamais il ne pourrait être aussi complémentaire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elle se leva enfin et dirigea son regard sur l'étendue du capharnaüm, demandant à Jarvis de bien vouloir s'occuper de tout cela, tandis qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même du plus gros. Elle releva ses manches et commença à s'y attaquer, se disant qu'elle allait devoir la jouer fine pour que Tony soit lucide à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. Pour le moment, il devait retrouvé le docteur et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Où allait un géant vert lorsque la source de sa colère était un homme de fer ? Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'Iron Man inspectait les moindres recoins de New York, allant même jusqu'à Harlem pour espérer y apercevoir le vert, sans grand succès. Il avait établit toutes les stratégies avec Jarvis, sans qu'aucune ne porte vraiment ses fruits. Il décida donc de se rendre au dernier endroit au monde où il aurait voulu aller, le lieu où la bataille finale contre le peuple extra-terrestre avait pris fin et où sa vie avait failli en faire de même. Au fur et à mesure que la pression diminuait dans ses propulseurs, au fur et à mesure que les immeubles approchaient, de plus en plus grands et effrayants, Tony sentit son souffle devenir complètement erratique. Il se posa immédiatement à terre, préférant marcher plutôt que de tomber en plein vol. Il avait cultivé une véritable phobie par rapport à cela depuis qu'il était tombé, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'escomptait pas revenir ici, il avait même prévu de ne jamais y remettre un pieds, même si ses cauchemars en avaient décidé autrement, ces derniers temps. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans cette partie de l'immense ville, entourée par un large périmètre de sécurité qu'il ne se gêna pas d'enfreindre. Les débris jonchant le sol, les carcasses de monstres et le sang sec sur la chaussée n'avaient pas été nettoyés. Une odeur nauséabonde venait le saisir jusqu'aux tripes malgré son armure, si bien qu'il dut se contraindre pour ne pas répandre son déjeuner par terre, aussi succinct qu'il avait été. Ne restait de l'affrontement que d'énormes cratères, des squelettes de voitures toutes démembrées ou encore, bien plus visibles, des cendres sur tout le bord d'un trottoir usé par la puissante armée de Loki. Il tenta tant bien que mal de chasser toutes les pensées morbides qui l'habitaient, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas revivre la scène, puisqu'il le faisait déjà chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il connaissait chaque recoin de cet endroit maudit, chaque victime, il avait tout balayé du haut de sa technologie lors de ses nombreuses insomnies, sans pour autant y retourner physiquement. Il sentait encore l'odeur âpre de la fumée aux alentours, voyait défiler les nombreux corps qui se jetaient par les fenêtres, de peur. Il revoyait les visages hagards, empreints d'incompréhension. Ils revoyaient les mines défaites et entendaient encore les cris à ses oreilles, les murmures, les hurlements.

Il fut alors l'erreur fatale de fermer les yeux pour empêcher les images de venir se coller à ses rétines, mais elles profitèrent justement de la noirceur temporaire pour l'envahir. Il revit les corps jonchant le sol, la bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance, et ses coéquipiers avec qui il tâchait d'être en parfaite symbiose. Ça avait été l'unique point positif à l'histoire, il avait enfin déclenché son esprit d'équipe. Il avait su discerner le danger que personne n'avait vu et avait décidé de son propre chef de mettre sa vie en danger, tant qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé. Il l'avait fait pour eux, habitant de New York, mais c'est vrai, il l'avait fait aussi égoïstement, pour que ses seuls amis ne périssent pas. Toute sa force l'avait quitté, tout ce sur quoi il s'était reposé auparavant fut hors de contrôle. La technologie ne l'emporta pas cette fois, et il perdit conscience. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, contemplant l'immense building qui trônait devant lui, ébranlé de toute part par une longue balafre. C'était à cet immeuble que le Hulk s'était rattrapé quand il lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était ici, sur ce sol dépourvu de béton, qu'il était resté inconscient, aux frontières de la mort, aux limbes de l'inconscience totale. Encore une fois, le colosse l'avait sortit de sa transe et il avait subitement repris le souffle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'était pas tomber de la fracture dans le ciel. Chassant d'un revers la vague déferlante de panique, il repensa à cet acte de la part du géant. Il n'avait jamais vu un monstre dans l'alter ego de Bruce. Juste une partie sombre de lui-même qu'il s'échinait à vouloir détruire. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il le trouverait ici, car il se sentait coupable d'être un monstre, coupable d'être en colère, coupable d'exister. Il allait certainement le voir entrain de démolir quelques voitures, c'était certain.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était juste derrière cet énorme bâtiment, à l'abri de tous, comme si il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas dépasser ce périmètre. Incontrôlable, il lançait des voitures à bout de bras et tapait du point sur le sol qui trembla plus d'une fois. Tony serra les dents et releva son armure, si bien qu'on pouvait voir son visage et les traces d'inquiétudes qui le striaient. Il émit un toussotement feint pour que le Hulk le remarque enfin. Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête.

Et c'est ainsi que leur véritable histoire commença.

* * *

Aloooors, verdict ?

Déjà, je tiens à dire que je suis très très nulle pour tout ce qui est titre et résumé, alors si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici : MERCI !

Je trouve énormément de défaut à ce chapitre alors je ne m'y pencherais pas trop dessus sinon demain on est encore là xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a convaincus de lire la suite. Qui n'arrivera pas trop tard, hormis si comme je le pense j'ai fait un flop total et que je n'ai pas su cerner les personnages correctement etc. C'était avant tout un défi, car cela faisait un moment que ce couple me fascinait, alors j'ai décidé de me lancer, pourquoi pas après tout ! Enfin, je vous laisse juger ;)

En tout cas, j'ai été ravie d'écrire ça et j'espère avoir réussi à vous convaincre !

Donc, n'hésitez pas, je prends tout. Les tomates pourries, les déclarations d'amour, les remarques constructives, etc !

Encore désolée pour les quelques fautes qui doivent trainer (un jour je penserais à une bêta)(un jour)

A très vite,

Mila


End file.
